Violet
Violet Burromuerto labeled The Brainiac is a minor antagonist in Camp Cash: Island Personality Violet is very intelligent, having an IQ of 203. She believes that she will eventually become the empress of Earth with her brain power alone. When she saw fliers for the show, she just knew that she had to show the world leaders what they would be up against in the near future. While the ads for the show promised a "five-star hotel", Violet immediately knew that that was a lie. There's no possible way that she can lose. She's a strong force to be reckoned with. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Violet arrives ninth and immediately tells of her high IQ and that the contestants will not be able to eliminate her. She reveals that she knew that the "five star spa" was a lie and calls the contestants specimen and says that she'd like to study them. When Derek arrived, she asked where his luggage was. When Chance arrived, she was placed on the Screaming Bass. Violet know that Sareena suspects that she is hiding her true intentions, and claims that Sareena won't be around enough to find out. Charge It Up (Part Two) When Chance reveals his disdain for his team, Violet threatens him with elimination and compares his situation to Joan of Arc. She also holds a grudge against Sareena for seemingly attempting to let her guard down by saying that Violet was the most intelligent member of the team and threatens her elimination as well. During the dodgeball challenge, Violet competed in the second and third round, but ultimately lost. At elimination, the Screaming Bass decided to cut Chance from the competition. Ultra Violet Violet's feud against Sareena reaches it's ugly head as she mocks her for being fake, weak, and pathetic because Sareena asked Dina to see if Derek liked her. Violet also joked about Cole's masculinity and compares herself to an empress. During the second challenge, she becomes irritated at Marc for being whiny and attempts to motivate him into fighting back. Sareena snaps back and tells her that he's been a more useful teammate than she has. Violet proceeds to shove Sareena into the water, but then Dina shoves her onto the dock for her turn at the challenge. Violet and Ariel both grab their dueling sticks, and Violet easily knocks her opponent into the water. Marc's spontaneous meltdowns continue to irritate Violet, and she kicks him into the water. Sareena retaliates against this and shoves her in as well. Later in the challenge, Violet attempts to participate once again against the Gopher's most brutish member, Kia. Using a taser she made out of springs, a battery and a spring, Violet attaches it to the bottom of her dueling stick. The two girls charge at one another with their dueling sticks and manage to both get shocked. Violet yells at Kia for using an eel against her. After the Gophers once again lose the challenge, Violet calls out Sareena for being a horrible leader, and that herself, or even Chance, would of made a better one. Dina angrily shoves Violet into the water because of this. At the second elimination ceremony, Violet and Marc were the bottom two. Originally, Marc was revealed as the loser but Blaineley joked with them, naming Violet as the official loser. Violet gets onto the boat and curses out at her team. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet - Eliminated * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Violet.PNG Trivia *Violet was originally sketched by Chris, but her official render was done by Drake Daniels. This is the same for Trevin and Atlas *Her desire to be empress is based off of Mileena's desire to reclaim her throne and rule as empress, or "Kahnum", of Outworld again in "Mortal Kombat X". *Violet was the first contestant to receive a safety symbol. *She was also the first female eliminated Category: Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Screaming Bass Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Contestant